Amor Fati
by alexdel
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si todo tu mundo da un giro de 180 ?, eso le ha pasado al Magi del Imperio de Kou; el cuál juraba matar a quien sea solo por diversión, decía odiar el "Amor Fati", todo aquello que fuera una muestra de cariño le resultaba repugnante, pero que sucedería, si su mundo es volteado de cabeza por una joven extraña, que no proviene del mismo mundo que él…
1. Prólogo

Era un día nublado, el clima era demasiado agradable para estar descansando, pero eso no ocurriría, no ese día, una joven se encontraba persiguiendo a un muchacho, detrás de ella iban sus compañeros.

-¡Nunca me atraparan!.- grito el joven de cabellos castaños quien era perseguido.- Cumpliré con mi misión y ustedes no me tocaran ni un solo cabello.- advirtió.

-¡Ya lo veremos!.- dijo la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, de pronto su mano emitió una luz, lanzo un hechizo hacia aquel joven pero este lo esquivo.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está haciendo?.- pregunto una joven de cabellos platinados, al ver que el joven estaba dispuesto a abrir un portal hacia otro mundo.

-Se los dije, no lograron si quiera darme un ligero rose.- dijo con una risa de psicópata.- Nos vemos.- se despidió abriendo el portal...

 **~Hola esta esta historia la publicare aquí y en Wattpad, para todo aquel que quiera leerla :3 espero les guste, pronto estare actualizando, la historia la llevo más de la mitad avanzada, fue un proyecto que inicie hace un año ya y quiero concluirlo, espero les guste :3**

 **Si gustan mi Wattpad es AriPerez12 por si quieren seguirme, subiré más historias allá :3**

 **Oyasumi, dreamers~**


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenecen, les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

ADVERTENCIA: la personalidad de Judal cambia con la llegada de la joven. De una vez aclaro eso, tendrá en ocasiones su personalidad y en otras no, explico el porqué, si se dan cuenta Judal no ha tenido a nadie para demostrar afecto y eso cambia cuando conoce a la extraña joven, no me reclamen si Judal no actúa frío y cruel con ella, si no les gusta les recomiendo salgan de este fic, gracias por su comprensión.

~Ari

Era un día normal, como todos los demás, nada nuevo ocurría aquella mañana en el Imperio de Kou, el magi oscuro se encontraba en sus aposentos, mirando hacia el exterior por su ventana.

-Oráculo, le recuerdo que este día tiene una audiencia con el emperador.- dijo un hombre encapuchado de la cara, uno de los miembros de Al-Thamen.

-¡Tsk!.-ese sonido salió con un tono molesto de su boca.- No está en mis planes verle, no soporto a ese estúpido viejo cerdo.- dijo de mala gana saliendo por la ventana, en su alfombra voladora, dirigiéndose a cualquier parte que no fuera ahí.-" _Si tan solo hubiera algo interesante por aquí_ ".-pensó.

Estaba buscando a algún ladrón, que pudiera entretenerlo, pues el magi, no era conocido por su misericordia, era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo no encontró ni uno solo.

En la ciudad se podía ver como una muchedumbre se dirigía al centro, algo estaba pasando y le llamo la atención al magi, era raro que nadie prestase atención a los comerciantes, sólo los ignoraban para dirigirse al centro.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de un azul muy oscuro, de pronto salió una especie de vórtice, nadie sabía que era, ni si quiera el magi oscuro, nunca había leído nada de eso en los libros de magia, mucho menos oído en sus clases.

Se podía vislumbrar una silueta, era un hombre, mejor dicho un joven castaño, pues para los ojos de Judal debía tener la misma edad que él, este extraño muchacho trato de cerrar el portal, mencionando frases en un dialecto diferente, pero antes de lograrlo, salió disparado hacia quien sabe dónde.

Del vórtice, nadie más salió, Judal se acercó más para poder entender que sucedía, pero en eso una especie de magia le ataco.

-Pero... ¡qué demonios!.- dijo antes de caer con unas graves heridas.

Antes de que perdiera del todo la conciencia vio salir otra persona del vórtice, era la silueta de una mujer, de cabellos largos oscuros y ojos celestes, no le pudo ver muy bien pues todo le daba vueltas, solo escuchaba sus quejas en otro dialecto.- _What you gonna do in this world ?, are you planning destroy it If you plan to do that, I will not let you_! -para su parecer era hermosa pero no podía comprobarlo debido a que termino completamente aturdido e inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oráculo, ¿se encuentra bien?,- dijo uno de los curanderos del palacio.- Ha sufrido unos golpes muy fuertes.- comento viendo que Judal examinaba las vendas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, eran heridas.- Una magia de hielo muy poderosa, para que el gran oráculo no pudiera contra esa magia y haber durado dos días inconsistente.

-¡Tsk!.- el habitual sonido de enojo, " _no fue un sueño entonces, fue real, ella era real y aquel chico también, juro que te encontrare y te haré pagar no me importa que seas una mujer, te haré sufrir mil veces por_ _esto, perdí dos días de mi valioso tiempo y eso te costará_ _"_.-Pensó Judal muy enojado.- ¡Vete déjame solo!.- le ordeno al curandero y este se retiró del lugar.

El magi todo enojado salió a dar un paseo de nuevo, tenía que encontrar a esa mujer a como diera lugar, tenía que saber qué es lo que había querido decir con esas palabras que no entendía, pero sobre todo quería hacerle pagar, no importa si para sus ojos se viera hermosa, le castigaría mil veces, por herir su cuerpo.- " _¿Por qué no logro recordarla?, ¡tengo que recordarla!, sino, no_ _podre_ _encontrarle, vamos Judal, recuerda tan si quiera sus ojos o algo, claro, ¡eso es!, su vestimenta era demasiado extraña, con eso la identificare"_.- dijo mientras su alfombra voladora lo transportaba para así poder ver cada rincón de la ciudad.

Cansado de recorrer la ciudad y no obtener resultado, se detuvo, en el algún sitio para descansar y poder comer algo, en su condición no podía darse el lujo de no alimentarse.

-Mientras tanto en la misma ciudad-

Una joven de cabellos largos de color oscuro caminaba buscando algo, mejor dicho alguien.

" _Maldita_ _sea, no puedo encontrar a Shaoran, que planea hacer en este mundo, no permitiré que acabe con más vidas, pero aquel día no lo ataque a él, ataque a ese chico, aunque iba curarle, de pronto se aparecieron unos sujetos muy raros y solo se lo llevaron y tuve que irme del lugar, ya que posiblemente la magia aquí, no sea algo común,_ _por lo menos el portal se cerró"._ \- pensaba la joven mientras seguía caminando.

Había recorrido la ciudad durante dos días ya, buscando al joven castaño, pero no le encontraba, no se había parado a comer algo mucho menos a descansar, solo preguntaba por si alguien lo había visto, pero nada, no obtenía información.- grrr.- sonó su estómago implorando comida, aunque perdería su valioso y escaso tiempo, debía por lo menos deglutir algo, pues si no comía algo pronto, no se mantendría de pie, por la falta de energía y esto solo causaría que se desmayé en algún lugar y pueda ocurrirle algo malo.- Disculpe.- le dijo a un señor ya mayor.- me podría decir, ¿dónde venden comida?.- dijo y volvió a sonar su estómago.

El señor solo río.-por ahí derecho venden una deliciosa comida.- dijo dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar.

Muchas gracias.- dijo sonriendo partiendo hacia aquel lugar.

Ya había llegado al lugar, era una especie de restaurante pequeño, pero mientras sirvieran comida bastaba, entro al sitio y se sentó en una de las mesas, examino aquel lugar, notando que la gente la miraba extraño, hasta el fondo había un joven de cabellos oscuros, que llevaba sujetados en una larga trenza y una vestimenta árabe, se notaba que tenía una que otra venda o tela blanca, seguramente ocasionadas por una pelea callejera, eso sí que era raro para ella, ver a alguien en ese estado por las calles, no era común en su mundo.

La joven noto como un grupo de hombres la miraba con ojos llenos de ambición, pudo escuchar que la querían vender como una esclava, se pararon los hombres de donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron hacia ella...

 **~Hola aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, se que el prólogo fue cortito pero bueno subí rápido este capítulo, también la estaré subiendo en otra página que es Wattpad (AriPerez12), irán a la par, bueno les dejo y espero disfruten este capítulo :3**

 **Oyasumi, dreamers~**


	3. Capítulo 2

La joven noto como un grupo de hombres la miraba con ojos llenos de ambición, pudo escuchar que la querían vender como una esclava, se pararon los hombres de donde estaban sentados y se dirigieron hacia ella...

-Disculpe, Señorita.- dijo uno de ellos.- su vestimenta es muy extraña, ¿de dónde es usted?.- No contesto para nada aquella pregunta.

-Le gustaría venir a dar una vuelta con nosotros.- dijo otro, pero igual no contesto.- Así que el gato le comió la lengua, mucho mejor, nos ahorras escándalo.- dijo sacando un cuchillo, vio cómo se dirigía a ella pero algo los detuvo.

-Traficantes de esclavos.- dijo el joven que estaba sentado hasta el fondo, pero ya había llegado a donde se encontraban y detuvo la mano del que iba atacar a la joven con el cuchillo.- ¡Tsk!, no son más que basura.- dijo enojado sacando un objeto extraño era una vara color plateado con una joya roja como punta.-Desaparezcan, no me dejan comer a gusto.- dijo lanzando un hechizo de viento y los hombres salieron volando y se estrellaron contra un muro a fuera de aquel edifico, la joven se sorprendió había magos en aquel mundo.

-Gracias.- dijo notando las vendas en su cuerpo, la joven pudo notar algo familiar en aquel muchacho, sólo lo observo detenidamente unos minutos para darse cuenta de que era aquel joven, al que le causo las heridas por confundirlo con Shaoran.

-¡Tsk!, no lo hice por ti, solo quería comer a gusto.- dijo Judal nunca le gustaba que notaran que lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

Judal volteo a verla, le parecía familiar, quizá la había visto en un viaje o en una celebración o banquete del imperio, pero al observarla más noto las extrañas ropas que llevaba, eso significaba que, era aquella mujer que le había herido.- ¡Pero si eres...- no pudo terminar la frase pues la joven le interrumpió.

-Lamento mucho que su cuerpo este herido, no fue mi intención lastimarle a usted.- dijo parándose y haciendo una reverencia de disculpas, pero la falta de sueño y de alimento, hizo que su cuerpo llegara al límite y cayera desmayada, pero Judal le sostuvo.

-¡Oye!, despierta.- decía dándole pequeños golpes en la mejilla.- _"¡Maldición!, apenas que te encontré y te desmayas, ¿por qué?, un momento en serio esta niña tiene tanto poder, para que aquella vez mi barrera de borg no me protegiera, ¿qué demonios es ella?, aunque es muy hermosa para ser sincero, pero que dices Judal, es una humana o una maga, es inferior a ti, aunque duela admitirlo, sientes curiosidad por ella"_.- tenía una batalla mental consigo mismo, una especie de luz, envolvía a la joven.-" _¿¡Pero qué!?, el rukh le está rodeando, eso significa que es una magi, no puede ser,_ _ahora_ _somos_ _cuatro magis, no,_ _solo deben existir tres, ahora será común ver a más magis, a menos que la bruja de Reim este por morir_ ".- decía en su mente, noto que las personas se les quedaban viendo, unos comentarios de parte de las personas decían, "parece un príncipe con su amada princesa", "será una obra", otros más decían "que personas más extrañas", "¿Ese joven será un traficante de esclavos?, ¿Piensa vender a esa joven?" y cosas por el estilo, no paso mucho tiempo para que tomara la túnica voladora y se fuera de ahí directo al palacio, con la joven en brazos, los comentarios de esas personas, sólo consiguieron enojarle, nunca hacia acciones buenas y menos ayudaría a una extraña y más si esa extraña le causo heridas, estaba hecho furia.

Entro desde la ventana de su habitación, pues no quería llamar la atención, menos que se hicieran ideas equivocadas y recostó a la joven en su cama.

-¡Maldición!, ¿por qué la he traído?, La hubiera dejado ahí!, pero, esos traficantes se hubieran aprovechado y la hubieran llevado consigo y así no lograría devolverle lo que me hizo, pero aún así, ¡Traerle aquí!.- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Se sentó al lado de donde ella yacía dormida, parecía un ángel, pero aquel pensamiento, jamás lo admitiría, aunque estaba tan embobado contemplando a la joven, tanto que no se percató de que alguien entro a la habitación.

-Vaya, Judal no pensé que tuvieras una mujer en tu habitación.- dijo una voz, sacándolo de su trancé.-después de todo caíste rendido al amor o quizá a tus instintos.- dijo riéndose un joven de cabello azul oscuro con ojos azules pero en un ojo tenía una extraña cicatriz y un ojo era de un tono más claro que el otro.

-¡Eso no te incumbe Hakuryuu!.- dijo Judal, tardo en captar las palabras.- ¡pero qué dices!, eso no es verdad, ella... yo...¡no es nada mío!.- dijo con la cara más roja que un tomate, ya estaba acabando con su poca paciencia, la cual realmente era muy pero muy poca.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tan nervioso?.- dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

-¡Eso no te importa!.- exclamó enojado.- pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?.- dijo de mala gana.

-Me mandaron a ver si no te habías fugado de nuevo, pues la audiencia con el emperador será en un rato mas.- dijo

-¡Hmp!, entonces solo hubieran mandado a la servidumbre.- dijo Judal, no le gustaba que le mandaran vigilancia, la servidumbre le tendría miedo tanto que se hubieran ido.

-Conociéndote, les hubieras ignorado o causado tanto miedo para que se fueran y así poderte salir del palacio.- dijo Hakuryuu, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

-¡Tsk!, no me pensaba ir.-dijo mirando a la joven.-dile a la servidumbre que manden traer al curandero y preparen alimentos y los traigan a mis aposentos.- dijo Judal enojado saliendo del lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar la respuesta de Hakuryu.

-No soy tu recadero.- dijo este y se marchó.

-Príncipe insolente, mi magia es muy poderosa como para matarte.- dijo furioso a las espaldas de Hakuryuu, pero este no le escuchó.

Salió de la habitación, buscando a alguien de la servidumbre del palacio, al ver a una de las sirvientas, le ordeno que necesitaba, que buscara al curandero y que este revisara a la joven que se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos y después que le arreglarán y por último que llevarán comida para cuando él regresara a su habitación, la sirvienta por el temor de que si no le obedecía, fuera maltratada, hizo lo que el joven oráculo, ordeno.

-Mientras tanto en la habitación-

El curandero, entro a revisar a la joven, presentaba un ligero cuadro de anemia, debido a que no había comido nada, desde hace más de 72 horas y su cuerpo estaba aún más débil por las horas que paso sin dormir.

Le dijo a la sirvienta que estaba junto con él, en la habitación que trajese un poco de comida, para que así recupere un poco sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso la sirvienta, con una bandeja llena de comida, el curandero estaba creando una medicina, para que la joven no tuviera ningún dolor.

Despertaron a la muchacha con delicadeza y esta se sorprendió porque no sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- se quedó analizando aquella habitación, era demasiado grande y muy hermosa, con adornos orientales, noto que estaba acostada en una suave cama, se percató que había personas con ella.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- dirigiéndose al curandero y la muchacha de la servidumbre.

-Soy el curandero del palacio, me mando a hablar el oráculo para que la examinara.- dijo.- aquí tiene, beba esto, recuperará un poco de sus fuerzas.- dijo extendiéndole el brebaje que había preparado.

La joven no muy convencida tomo el medicamento extraño.

-Necesita comer algo, por lo que le han preparado alimento ligeros.- dijo el curandero metiendo sus objetos y pertenecías al bolso que traía con él.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la joven y el curandero salió del lugar.- Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿Quién es el oráculo?.- le pregunto a la sirvienta.

-El joven oráculo, es una persona importante del imperio Kou, fue el que la trajo al palacio.- dijo la sirvienta colocando la comida en una mesa pequeña que había en la habitación.- Es muy extraño que el joven oráculo, se preocupe por una aldeana como usted.- dijo está mirándole.- Obviamente debió ser por la extravagantes vestimentas que lleva y por su belleza, debió tener curiosidad por usted.- dijo mirándole detenidamente.

-" _Acaso tan extraña soy en este mundo, como para que un joven me haya secuestrado y traído aquí, debió ser alguno de aquellos hombres que me quieren vender como esclava_ ".- pensaba la joven, se fue acercando hacia donde estaba la sirvienta colocando la comida y esta le dijo que tomara asiento, ella asintió y tomo lugar, en la pequeña mesa.- Muchas Gracias, disculpe las molestias.-dijo dirigiéndose a la joven sirvienta.

-No hay problema, es una orden del joven oráculo.- dijo tomando camino hacia la puerta.

-Aun así, gracias.- dijo una vez más y miro hacia el plato.- Gracias por la comida.- agradeció y empezó a comer.

-Es usted una jovencita muy agradable, de seguro el joven oráculo se interesó en usted, por ser diferente a él.- dijo la sirvienta mientras le miraba comer con una sonrisa, pero no sabía que ellos no se conocían.- por cierto, en unos momentos vendremos a prepararle el baño y sus nuevas vestimentas.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Después de todo están planeando que me quede más tiempo.- resopló.- Aunque debo agradecer a aquel muchacho, sino no estaré tranquila.- dijo tomando otro bocado de comida.- aunque, si me intenta negar el marcharme, tendré que usar mi magia.- para cuando se percató, se había acabado su comida.- Vaya aún tengo hambre.

Observo más detalladamente la habitación, si era muy hermosa, tenía un ventanal muy grande, se asomó y pudo ver guardias que entrenaban, noto que era inmenso el palacio.

Se quedó ahí, mirando un rato más, veía todas las personas que entraban y salían.

-Disculpe.- dijo una voz que conocía.- Hemos venido para prepararla.- dijo la sirvienta que hace un momento le trajo los alimentos.

Entro a la habitación con unas tres muchachas más, llevaban muchas cosas para preparar un baño y también traían un poco de ropa. Entraron a una puerta que había en el cuarto, seguramente el baño y le pidieron a la muchacha que las acompañara.

-¡Oh!, es enorme.- dijo viendo cada rincón.

-Ya está preparada el agua.- dijo una de las sirvientas señalando una bañera repleta de agua y pétalos.

La joven se adentró al agua, una vez que se quitó las ropas sucias y pudo sentir la calidez del agua, una de las sirvientas comenzó a enjabonarle el cabello, pero esta se apartó rápidamente.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola.- dijo la joven pero las muchachas de servidumbre se negaron.

-El joven oráculo se enojara si dejamos que usted lo haga.- dijo una de ellas.- Así que por favor, quédese quieta.

-No, él no se enterara.- insistió la muchacha.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero de alguna manera se enteran aquí en el palacio nuestros amos de todo y por tal motivo nos castigan severamente.- espeto la mayor de las sirvientas.

\- De acuerdo, no quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa.- dijo la muchacha y dejo que continuaran lavando su cabello.

Al terminar le ayudaron con el hermoso vestido que le habían traído, una especie de kimono en tonalidades azules con adornos negros y plateados, le arreglaron su cabello y la maquillaron un poco.

-No cabe duda que su belleza es como la de una princesa.- dijo una de las sirvientas, parecía una niña de unos 14 años de edad.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunto sorprendida la joven, se extraño ver a la pequeña trabajando como sirvienta.

-Sí, lo parece.- dijo otra de ellas.

-Gracias.- dijo avergonzada la joven.

-En unos momentos llegara el joven oráculo.- le informaron.

-¿Al fin sabré quién es?.- dijo la joven

-¿Es que acaso no le conoce?.- pregunto una de las sirvientas.

-La verdad es que no, no recuerdo que pasó después de haberme desmayado.- respondió.- pero creo que debe ser una persona muy importante y amable, por haberme traído aquí, sin conocerme.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno señorita, nos debemos marchar, estamos a su servicio.- dijeron al unísono y salieron de la habitación.

-El joven oráculo, ¿me pregunto cómo será?.- hablaba con ella misma mientras se encamino a la ventana y observo el hermoso cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, no se percató que había entrado una persona a la habitación y le estaba observando con una sonrisa...

 **~Hola**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **La verdad es que no son ni tan cortos ni tan largos, ya que me gusta dejar con un poco de intriga al lector, trataré de subir semanalmente capítulos, pero si no puedo espero comprendan, la historia ya lleva más de la mitad, pero aún falta terminarla, cabe mencionar que también tendrá partes del manga modificadas...**

 **Espero les guste y le den Favorito y dejen un comentario, porque eso me alentaría seguir continuando y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **~Oyasumi Dreamers**


	4. Capítulo 3

-El joven oráculo, ¿me pregunto cómo será? - hablaba con ella misma mientras se encamino a la ventana y observo el hermoso cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, no se percató que había entrado una persona a la habitación y le estaba observando con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo que pasó después de la audiencia -

\- ¡Tsk! - el sonido de quejas como siempre. - No soporto escuchar a ese estúpido cerdo. - decía un enojado Judal, caminado hacia su habitación.

La verdad siempre se aburría demasiado en las audiencias, solo escuchaba los planes de como conquistarían los otros reinos, era una idea que le gustaba, sin embargo, no soportaba que el emperador dijera tantas estupideces, sería mejor si dejara de existir y así alguno de sus hijos heredará el puesto de emperador.

Cuando empezaba a llegar a su habitación escucho las quejas de la muchacha a la que había traído, se quejaba de que no le dejaran que se bañara sola, rio ante los comentarios, luego escucho como la halagaban por su belleza, las sirvientas y como ella pregunto por él y lo halago sin conocerle, eso le había sacado una sonrisa, al escuchar que iban saliendo se escondió detrás de una pared.

-" _Pero, ¿Por qué rayos me escondo? -_ se cuestionaba a él mismo. -"¿Qué tiene esa niña?, ¿Por qué me llamo la atención?, ¿Por qué le traje conmigo?, La traje sólo para vengarme de ella, de estas heridas que tengo por su culpa". -Noto que la servidumbre se marchó y decidió entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar vio a la joven dirigiéndose a la ventana, parecía un hermoso cuadro, aunque fuera una joven de espaldas, parecía que un gran pintor dio pinceladas muy detalladas y a la vez relajadas.

-El joven oráculo, ¿me pregunto cómo será? - dijo la joven mirando por la ventana, ante tal comentario, Judal solo sonrió.

Judal camino hacia donde se encontraba ella y dijo. - ¿Así qué te imaginas como soy? - la joven se sorprendió y dio un leve brinco.

-Y-yo... Yo siento las molestias que le causado. - dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia de disculpas.

\- ¡Tsk!, no hagas eso. - dijo Judal renegando. - Siento que soy bueno. - dijo y la muchacha levanto la mirada, esta se sorprendido al notar que era aquel joven al que había herido, así que él la rescato, él le ayudo y mando a cuidarla.

\- ¡Lo es! - admitió la joven y Judal se sonrojo. - Usted me ayudó mucho aún después...- se quedó mirando las heridas del cuerpo de Judal. - Aún después de que le hice esas heridas.

-Esto no es nada para un magi tan poderoso como yo, aparte te traje porque en tu condición, te hubieran llevado los traficantes de esclavos. - dijo Judal, aunque el motivo principal era vengarse, se le había olvidado cuando la joven le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Lo lamento mucho y estoy agradecida con usted, pero me debo marchar. - dijo la joven y sus palabras entristecieron a Judal, él no sabía el por qué sintió un vacío en su interior.

-No puedes marcharte. - dijo Judal sujetándole con brusquedad la mano, la joven dio un leve quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo a la defensiva la joven, le dolía la forma en que le sujetaba e intentó zafarse del agarre de él.

\- ¿Por qué?, dices. -se rio. - por el simple hecho de que me hiciste estas heridas, crees que te puedes ir así nada más, tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo, hermosa. - dijo con picardía y a la vez con cierto resentimiento, tomando el mentón de la joven.

-Si es así, entonces, ¿en qué le gustaría que ayudara?, tal vez podría sanarle las heridas. - dijo la joven, realmente era tan inocente como para no saber el significado de "pagar con tu cuerpo", pues Judal se refería a otras acciones.

\- ¡Serás idiota!, a eso no me refería. - dijo completamente enojado, la muchacha no entendió. - Eso no importa ya, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me atacaste aquel día?, ¿Cómo es que pudiste traspasar mi barrera de borg?, ¿Eres una magi?,¿De dónde vienes? - Muchas preguntas había en su cabeza, pero no las dijo todas pues la joven lo callo.

-Mi nombre es Airi, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no soy de este mundo, aquel día mi ataque no iba dirigido a ti, sino a Shaoran, el salió primero del portal, ¿no es así?.- pregunto, pero no espero que le respondiera.- No esperaba que sobrevivieras a ese ataque, por lo que me alegro que te encuentres bien, me gustaría que me perdonaras y me dejaras marchar, pues debo encontrar a Shaoran y detenerle, algo quiere hacer en este mundo y no es nada bueno, en cuanto a lo demás, no sé qué sea el borg, pero era una barrera débil y no, no soy una magi, sea lo que sea eso.- dijo y Judal no pudo evitar sorprenderse y enojarse a la vez por los comentarios hacia sus poderes de magi.

\- ¿¡Débil!?, ¿¡Qué rayos dices!? - decía enojado. - ¡Mi magia, no es débil! - grito. - ¡En cuanto a cómo me hablas! - continuo. - no me hables de usted, mi nombre es Judal, lo entiendes. - dijo más calmado.

-Está bien. - dijo Airi. - Entonces, Judal ¿Me puedo marchar? - pregunto con inseguridad.

-No, no te irás y no trates de escapar, si no quieres que suceda algo malo. - dijo esto último como advertencia. - ¡Te quedaras aquí, aún tienes que pagar por lo que me has hecho! - dijo este y la joven no menciono ni una palabra.

-Disculpe las molestias joven oráculo. - dijo una muchacha de la servidumbre. - Le traemos la comida. - dijo entrando con un gran banquete, terminaron de acomodar los alimentos y se marcharon.

-Ven, vamos a comer. - dijo Judal extendiéndole la mano para que le acompañara, la joven le acepto la mano un poco dudosa y le acompaño.

-Lamento las molestias que le estoy causando. - dijo y Judal la miro enojado. - Lo siento, mmm Judal. - dijo y este sonrió.

-Así está mucho mejor. - dijo. - Bien Airi, ya lo he decidido, te quedaras aquí en el palacio, como mi sirvienta personal. - dijo Judal con una sonrisa, la verdad esa joven tenía algo que le atraía, no por saber que era más fuerte su magia que la de él, sino porque simplemente le atrajo, como una mujer le atrae a un hombre, claro que nadie nunca lo sabría, pues él lo negaría rotundamente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - grito Airi. - Lo lamento, pero no lo haré, ¡me niego! - dijo la joven levantándose de la mesa preparándose para salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta!, no sabrás lo que te espera, si tratas de desafiarme. - dijo enojado sujetando la mano de Airi.

\- ¡No me importa!, usted fue demasiado amable conmigo y estoy agradecida por ello, pero, ¡eso no implica que me va a hacer su sirvienta! - dijo enojada.

Judal la jaló hacia él, la tenía a centímetros de su rostro, sus respiraciones chocaban, podían sentirlas y eso ponía nerviosa a Airi.

-Judal, suéltame por favor. - imploro Airi, le estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, tanto que le estaba hiriendo. -" _Si tan sólo tuviera mis fuerzas y energía, no me costaría nada zafarme, pero mi cuerpo está demasiado débil". -_ pensó la joven.

Lo haré, si prometes que no te irás, no serás mi sirvienta, pero serás mi acompañante y me ensañaras todo sobre tu mundo. - dijo este y a Airi no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-Te enseñare lo que quieras de mi mundo, como pago por las atenciones que has tenido conmigo y como recompensa por haberte herido así. - dijo Airi y Judal soltó su brazo, está sólo lo sobo, debido a que le había apretado demasiado la muñeca, que podía ver las marcas rojas de su mano en esta.

-Bien, entonces podemos seguir comiendo. - dijo este señalando la comida, pero Airi se negó.

-No tengo hambre. - pero su estómago dijo lo contrario, Judal solo se rio a carcajadas.

\- Vamos siéntate, quiero que recuperes tus fuerzas para que mañana me muestres y digas todo de tu mundo. - dijo como si fuera una orden y Airi asintió. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le pregunto interesado, pues quería saber más y más sobre ella, en ese momento Airi daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Cuántos años aparento? - pregunto la joven tomando otro bocado de la comida.

-Como unos 14 años. - respondió mintiendo Judal, ya que para él aparentaba su edad, pero parecía una niña, debido a que sus facciones eran un poco infantiles aún.

-Eres malo mintiendo. - dijo Airi entre risas. - Soy como uno o dos años menor que tú. - dijo. - seguro tienes unos 17 o 19 años, entre esas edades, ¿no? - le pregunto y Judal se sorprendió.

-Recién cumplí mis 17 años, nada importante. - dijo, pero continúo hablando. -por lo que tú debes tener como unos 15 o 16 años ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¡Felicidades!, dentro de poco serás todo un adulto, así que eres un año mayor que yo. - dijo sonriendo y Judal sonrió también, pero se quedó pensando un poco.

-Por lo tanto, tú tienes 16.- dijo Judal, después de analizar las palabras de ella y Airi negó.

-Tengo 15 años, dentro de poco cumpliré mis 16 años. - dijo Airi entre risas.

-Entonces soy 2 años mayor que tú. - recalcó.

-Este año cumplo los 16, haz cuentas y notarás que tú al tener 17 y yo al estar a punto de cumplir los 16, sólo sería un año y unos cuantos meses de diferencia, no te sientas tan mayor, tonto. - dijo y Judal se enojó no soportaba que alguien le llevara la contraria y mucho menos que le ganaran.

-Eso no importa. - dijo. - mejor termina tu comida. - dijo, la verdad estaba avergonzado de que una niña le ganara, Airi solo comenzó a reír y continúo comiendo.

No pasaba un rato en que Judal tratara de hacerle enojar a Airi, los momentos de risa eran abundantes, era algo nuevo para él y también para ella, sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, pero a la vez similares, era extraño, tan extraño que no sabían cómo explicarlo, terminaron de comer, pero aun así siguieron sentados.

-Tengo una idea, ¿ya conoces la ciudad? - le pregunto a Airi y ella negó, no la conocía muy bien, solo se había dedicado a buscar a Shaoran. - Entonces vayámonos, - dijo tomando la mano de ella, levantándola de donde estaba sentada, tomo su túnica voladora y salieron a dar un paseo.

-Es muy hermoso. - dijo Airi, no se había dado cuenta de que Judal le sujetaba por la cintura, pero al notarlo, no le molesto, al contrario, sentía una gran calidez de parte de él, puede que sea un gruñón, pero era amable y aunque fingiera o tratar de ser un niño malo, ocultando su verdadera personalidad, Airi había visto a través de esa máscara que el trae todo el tiempo. - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Judal. - dijo y este solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

-No es nada. - dijo mientras le mostraba cada punto de la ciudad, el oráculo del imperio Kou, se estaba comportando demasiado amable con ella, aunque no lo supiera o tal vez si lo sabía, pero quería seguir siendo así.

Regresaron al palacio una vez que terminaron de ver la ciudad.

-Eso fue maravilloso. - dijo Airi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Hmp!, era obvio que la pasarías genial conmigo. - dijo Judal con su ego elevándose a las nubes.

-Lo que digas. - dijo Airi rodando los ojos. - Oye Judal, ¿Dónde dormiré? - pregunto frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

\- ¡Mierda!, no mande a prepararte una habitación, por lo que tendrás que quedarte por hoy aquí conmigo. - dijo un poco sonrojado y con un tono seductor, colocando una mano en su frente.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - grito Airi sorprendida. - No y definitivamente no.- dijo. - me dijeron siempre que dormir con un hombre sin casarse es muy malo, dice mucho de qué hablar, aunque nunca entendí el por qué. - dijo negándose a esa idea.

-Pero si serás idiota, si solo es dormir, no pasara nada más. - dijo Judal. - " _aún no". -_ pensó. - si no sabes el porqué, y no te lo dijeron, entonces quiere decir que dormir, no implica en por qué. - le dijo. - _"aunque nunca pensé que fueras tan inocente". -_ decía en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-Está bien, pero ¿es solo por esta noche verdad? - le pregunto.

-No podría decirte la respuesta. - le dijo. -No hay habitaciones extras por el momento, así que tendrás que soportarme mientras duermo. - le advirtió sonriente.

-Dormiré entonces en el suelo. - dijo haciendo un puchero. - _"Aunque_ _no le conozco del todo, estaré tranquila, si no me deja sola, después de todo es el único que me brindo su ayuda". -_ pensaba.

-Ni hablar, duermes conmigo o conmigo, no hay de otra. - le dijo señalando la cama y frunciendo el ceño.

Al final ambos tuvieron que dormir juntos, después de todo no fue tan malo, el joven Judal mando a pedir una ropa para dormir, para Airi; mientras la traían, él solo se quitó la parte de arriba de la vestimenta árabe, pues era compuesta por un pequeño manto en los hombros y debajo un pequeño top , dejando ver su abdomen, sus pantalones eran los típicos árabes, que empezaban desde sus caderas y llegaban hasta el tobillo de color negro, sus pies descalzos, y en su cuello llevaba un collar que recorría todo los alto y ancho de este, con una piedra de rubí en el centro, en sus brazos desde sus muñecas hasta un poco antes de comenzar sus codos, llevaba unos brazaletes de oro, al parecer hechos a la medida, al igual que con su ropa de la parte superior, estos fueron despojados de su sitio, pues no podría dormir con ellos, debido a que le resultaría un poco incómodo.

Airi tomo las ropas y se fue a quitar el vestido, claro que la servidumbre le ayudo, pues era un kimono, dejo su cabello suelto, terminando así de cambiarse de ropas y salieron de la habitación las sirvientas y Airi se dirigió la cama, Judal yacía acostado sobre esta, con la trenza ya desecha, Airi no pudo evitar reírse, pues estaba todo hecho, marañas y este se giró al oírle, dejando ver a Airi su cuerpo bien formado.

 **~¡Ohayō!**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Primero que nada, debo decir perdón por no actualizar aquí, se me había olvidado por completo subiré rápidamente los capítulos para tenerlos a la par como en Wattpad, claro que serán diferente cantidad ya que planeo alargarlos aquí, para no tener los mismos problemas que allá, este sería la combinación de los capítulos 3 y 4, en la otra aplicación.**

 **Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de votar la novela, me hace demasiado feliz, recibir aunque sea ver que a unos pocos les gusta lo que escribo, me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario, para saber si les está gustando, ya que en si estoy haciendo unos retoques a cada capítulo, debido a que los escribía de noche y no me daba cuenta de unos errores y malas redacciones que hacía, por lo que si gustan decirme en que puedo mejorar, les agradecería mucho, cómo les dije anteriormente aquí está un Judal un poco cursi (/w\\\\) él cuál en lo personal me encanta, ya que uno nunca se imaginó a él siendo así y eso que apenas esto está empezando y no llega a lo mero bueno :3**

 **Les vuelvo nuevamente a dar la advertencia de que si no les gusta cómo es Judal salgan del fic, debido a que acepto críticas constructivas, pero si quieren que Judal sea hostil con la pobre de mí Oc, lo lamento, pero en sí no puede haber quejas, ya que respeto su personalidad al 100% sólo que yo imagine como él sería al descubrir el amor, como dije acepto las críticas, no reclamos...**

 **Espero les guste y le den Favorito y dejen un comentario, porque eso me alentaría a seguir continuando y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **~Oyasumi Dreamers**


	5. Capítulo 4

Airi tomo las ropas y se fue a quitar el vestido, claro que la servidumbre le ayudo, pues era un kimono, dejo su cabello suelto, terminando así de cambiarse de ropas y salieron de la habitación las sirvientas y Airi se dirigió la cama, Judal yacía acostado sobre esta, con la trenza ya desecha, Airi no pudo evitar reírse, pues estaba todo hecho, marañas y este se volteo al oírle, dejando ver a Airi su cuerpo bien formado.

-Ponte algo. - dijo Airi toda ruborizada, pues jamás había visto a un chico así y menos en la cama en la que dormiría, aparte de que nunca había dormido con un chico antes.

-Es mi habitación, mi cama, yo decido que me pongo y que no.- dijo este de "mala gana", volviendo a voltearse, no quería que Airi le viera que estaba sonrojado, la verdad es que se veía demasiado tierna, ya somnolienta y despeinada, tanto que quería, ¿besarle?, era extraño para Judal pues nunca se había interesado de tal forma en una mujer, nunca había tenido a ninguna mujer con él, ni había tenido su primera vez, pues él no le daba importancia a las necesidades humanas, pero esta vez, esa chica había despertado sus instintos más primitivos, ¿Qué tenía Airi?, apenas le conoció y se siente de tal manera.

Airi se recostó en la cama y le dio las gracias una vez más a Judal, este solo sonrió para sí mismo, al tratar de decirle algo, noto que Airi ya estaba "completamente dormida".

-Descansa.- susurro Judal dándole ¿un pequeño beso en la mejilla?, al percatarse de lo que hizo se volteo en seguida.- _" pero ¿Qué haces?, Sabes bien que no debes enamorarte, menos de una niña como ella, pero es solo un año menor que yo, no, no y no aun así, debes comportarte no eres un humano, eres un magi, compórtate como tal"._ \- se decía a sí mismo, Al-Thamen le hizo pensar que un magi jamás podría tener pareja, que no era posible tenerla, él no sabe que le mintieron, pero aun así, cree que es verdad, que él no merece tener un ser amado.

Sintió como alguien le daba un beso en su mejilla, era Airi. - Solo te lo quería devolver y darte las gracias por todo. - dijo bostezando y sonriendo, realmente era demasiado inocente, no parecía tener 15 años, parecía tener unos 10 años o menos por su personalidad, Judal solo se sonrojo a su acto, tan sorprendido estaba, que solo pudo sonreírle y Airi le deseo un buen sueño.

Judal se quedó un rato despierto, al no oír ningún ruido, volteó a ver a Airi, quien ya se encontraba dormida, con todo su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y las sábanas, se veía hermosa para Judal, Airi era valiente y era una persona fuerte, cosa que le atraía a Judal, él siempre quería tener de su lado a gente con suficiente determinación, valor y coraje, que no fueran cobardes, nunca pensó que afuera de la familia real del imperio Kou, encontraría a alguien así, claro había otra persona que era poderosa, pero se había negado a estar de su lado, aunque ninguna como Airi, ella tenía algo distinto, no era por ser de otro mundo, si no que él se sentía diferente al estar con ella y quería descubrir el porqué, al contemplar a Airi, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, era algo frustrante solo poder verla dormir y no poder hacer nada más, pero al poco rato, él también cayó rendido al sueño, con una sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron dormidos plenamente, aunque al amanecer, Judal al despertar noto que estaba abrazado de Airi y esta estaba muy apegada a su pecho. - _" Si que pareces un ángel dormida, pero que estoy pensando,_ _ya basta, no me enamorare, si lo hago,_ _solo la haré infeliz, aunque podría ser que no, pero Al-Thamen..._ _le asesinaría... Todo por mi culpa... ¡No puedo enamorarme!_ ". - Tan temprano tenía una batalla mental, suspiro y volvió a observar Airi, una sonrisa se le podía ver en su rostro; Noto que Airi estaba por despertar y actuó como si estuviera dormido.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- dijo bostezando, abrió lentamente los ojos y miro que estaba apegada al pecho de Judal, se ruborizo al instante, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban, eran los de Judal, al parecer de ella seguía dormido, pero no lo estaba.- Aunque digas que, no eres amable, para mí, si lo eres y eso es lindo.-dijo sonrojándose.- _"pero debo buscar a Shaoran, aunque una vez que le encuentre, me deberé marchar, por eso sé que, no debo sentir nada por ti"._ – pensó y su semblante se tornó serio, parecía otra persona.- " _Aunque quizás, podría quedarme, claro si sientes lo mismo que estoy empezando a sentir, pero que dices Airi, eso jamás sucederá, él de seguro te ve como una hermana menor o como alguien interesante de otro mundo._ -Al igual que Judal ella tenía una pelea interna.- Haz sido la única persona que me ha tendido la mano en este mundo, gracias.- susurro y le dio un leve beso en su mejilla, lo cual hizo que Judal dejara de actuar estar dormido y hacer que comenzará a fingir despertase ahora.

-Buenos Días. - dijo él abriendo sus ojos lentamente y estirando sus brazos y notando que Airi estaba muy sonrojada, vio como ella se separaba rápidamente de él, solo sonrió para di mismo.

-Bue...Buenos...Dí... Días. - Dijo un poco nerviosa, Judal solo rio.

-En un momento posiblemente nos traerán el desayuno. - le dijo Judal mirándola detenidamente, estaba completamente su cabello hecho marañas y no pudo evitar reírse, noto que estaba sonrojada y eso le hizo sonreír y que su corazón latiera desesperado.

-Sí, está bien. - dijo ella un poco más calmada. - cambiando de tema, Judal, ¿por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? - le pregunto muy interesada, pues vio que estaba alrededor de toda la cama aquella maraña de cabellos.

-Eso es porque un magi es más fuerte por su cabello. - respondió, eso le habían hecho creer también los miembros de Al-Thamen, pues le dijeron que " entre más larga y esplendorosa la trenza, más poderoso es el magi", pero quizás era mentira, aunque él se sentía orgulloso por ello.

-Ya veo. - dijo ella conteniendo la risa, le parecía tonto qué pensará eso, pero a la vez, le daba ternura que Judal pensará así.

Se levantaron ambos para cambiarse de ropas y arreglarse, claro que sabían que después vendría la servidumbre a ayudarles a darse un refrescante baño.

Tal y como dijo Judal les trajeron el desayuno, se sentaron a comerlo y las sirvientas regresaron para arreglarle, Airi se encontraba un poco incomoda, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero si se negaba, sabía que Judal se enfadaría.

Judal quería que Airi recuperará sus fuerzas y así poder mostrarle un poco de su mundo, pero él mismo no le dejaba descansar porque quería saber lo más pronto posible, más sobre ella y sobre su mundo, aunque él tampoco había descansado para que sus heridas sanarán por completo, pues aún traía vendas y tenían que cambiarlas cada día.

Al terminar salieron a los jardines del castillo, donde Judal le pidió a Airi que le contase sobre su mundo y sobre ella y esta le comenzó a relatar.

-Mi mundo es habitado por seres como tú y como yo, se podría decir que, sin la magia, no podrían vivir. -dijo Airi.

-Entonces, ¿Tú no sobrevives sin magia? - dijo Judal y esta negó con la cabeza

-No, Yo sí podría sobrevivir sin usarla, aunque ya este acostumbrada a usarla, pero desde que soy pequeña, me crie en un mundo de humanos, donde la magia no existía, como algunos los llaman "los no mágicos". -dijo y Judal se sorprendió.

-Acaso, ¿No eres una maga? -le cuestionó Judal.

-Se podría decir que lo soy, pero el hecho es que viví gran parte de mi niñez como humana. -le confesó.

-Ahora comprendo. -dijo Judal, aunque esta aún un poco confundido y Airi le contó más sobre su mundo y este solo se sorprendía. -Tu mundo suena fascinante, me gustaría poder verlo. -decía Judal, si tuviera la oportunidad de ir, sin duda aceptaría.

-Judal. -dijo llamándole. - Cuéntame de ti y de tu mundo. - dijo Airi mientras este se elevaba para tomar unos melocotones del árbol que se encontraba ahí, bajo al suelo y le extendió el brazo para que tomara uno y esta lo acepto.

-Sobre mí. - dijo Judal reafirmando y le dio una mordida al melocotón. - Yo desde que era pequeño fui criado por una organización llamada Al-Thamen y no es una familia que digamos, eran muy violentos, de no haber sido por el imperio Kou y por mi poder, no sé qué clase de maltratos y abusos me hubieran hecho. - dijo y Airi no lo podía creer, Judal se asqueaba de recordar su pasado.

-Pero, ¿Y tus padres?, ¿Cómo lo permitieron? -dijo un poco triste, el pasado de Judal era muy horrible, aunque ella sufrió mucho, no se comparaba con el dolor y sufrimiento de Judal.

\- ¿Mis padres? -pregunto antes de sentarse en el pasto y hacerle una seña a Airi de que le acompañara. - Al-Thamen me arrebato de su lado, cuando era un niño. - él ni le daba importancia, o eso quería aparentar, él no haber sentido nunca afecto de nadie, provoco que nunca lo diera, pero tras la llegada de Airi, todo cambio para él, se había vuelto diferente, demasiado alegre y muy ¿Cariñoso?, si lo era, aunque no le gustara, Airi lo cambio de un día para otro.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan terrible? -le pregunto, reteniendo las ganas de abrazarle, no quería que él, pensará que sentía lástima, Judal le miro a los ojos y pudo ver como la tristeza en ellos abundaba.

-Lo hicieron porque necesitaban un magi y yo era el único que podían educar como se les diera la gana desde bebé, ya que los otros dos eran adultos. -dijo recordando que su pasado fue un asco gracias a que era un magi.

-Judal. -dijo Airi y esta no soporto las ganas de abrazarlo. - Sé que sientes que el haber nacido como un magi. -dijo sujetándolo con fuerza. -aunque no sé qué sea. -se detuvo a pensar. - provoco este destino cruel para ti, pero puedes decidir si seguir así o cambiarlo, ya no necesitas seguir ordenes, ni mucho menos que te digan qué hacer con tu vida, tu eres libre de ser quien quieras. -dijo y este solo coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Airi. -dijo Judal en voz baja. -No es tan fácil como crees. -dijo levantando la cabeza y poder recostarse en el regazo de Airi, el haber matado y herido a personas inocentes, no era algo fácil de olvidar, no tenía remordimiento, al contrario, siempre había sido una persona que amaba la guerra.

-Dime, ¿Qué es un magi?, tal vez eso me dirá si es fácil o no.-dijo y este solo rio por lo bajo, ¿su tristeza? se había ido de un momento a otro.

-Un magi, es aquel que es elegido por el rukh, en el mundo solo debemos existir tres, pero ahora somos cuatro, bueno en fin, un magi es amado por el rukh, este le presta su poder.-dijo.-el rukh es la esencia de la vida, es la energía dentro de nosotros, lo que conocen como magoi, que es nuestra magia, nuestro poder, muy pocos la usan.-continuó.-los magi somos aquellos que escogen a un humano que sea apto para ser rey y lo guiamos para que forme un reino y conquiste un calabozo, donde se encuentra un djinn y se apoderan de él, en recipiente o contenedor de metal.- decía mientras con una mano jugaba con los cabellos oscuros de Airi.

\- ¿Un djinn? -pregunto Airi y ella también se encontraba, jugando con el cabello del flequillo de Judal.

-Sí, se les conoce como genios también. - dijo.

-Aquellas leyendas de los genios que cumplen tres deseos. -dijo y Judal solo se carcajeó.

\- ¿Tres deseos? -seguía riendo. - que estupideces dices. - Airi se estaba enojando, Judal lo noto, pero solo provoco que se riera aún más. -No pongas... esa cara...-decía entre risas. - Solo...haces...que...me...ría...más...-decía al borde de la risa extrema.

Airi levantó la cabeza de Judal que yacía recostada en su regazo y la dejo caer en el pasto, Judal se quejó del dolor y le iba a regañar, pero esta ya se había marchado del lugar, este ya no reía, pues había hecho que la joven se disgustara.

Airi camino por el pasillo que conectaba al jardín donde ella se encontraba hace unos minutos y pudo escuchar como alguien se quejaba, dio un vistazo para ver quien se quejaba y era un joven de cabellos oscuros y de ojos azules, noto una cicatriz de una quemadura en su rostro y en un ojo y que el tono de ese ojo era más claro que el otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo el joven notando su presencia, deteniendo su entrenamiento y comprendió que no eran quejidos, sino ruidos que hacía por el entrenamiento.

-Lo lamento- dijo al notar que le interrumpió. -sólo quería ver quien estaba aquí. -dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. -le respondió y esta le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Airi. -dijo presentándose.

-Yo soy Ren Hakuryuu. -dijo. -Eres la joven que estaba en la habitación de Judal, ¿No es así? -le pregunto y esta asintió. - ¿Por qué no estás con él? -le cuestiono.

-Porque es un idiota. -dijo Airi enojada y Hakuryuu solo rio.

-Algunas veces. -dijo riendo. – en ocasiones puede ser muy serio. - dijo pensativo. -Es raro, ¿Sabes? - dijo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunto confundida.

-El que Judal te trajera aquí y más siendo alguien que no es nada suyo, ni mucho menos, nadie importante del imperio Kou. -dijo examinándola detenidamente.

-Quizás solo fue amable. -dijo y Hakuryuu solo rio

\- ¿Amable?, ¿Judal? - Dijo riéndose. -Él no conoce esa palabra. - dijo pensando. - Aunque quizás contigo lo sea, por alguna razón.

-Judal, posiblemente me odia. - dijo un poco triste.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Hakuryuu sorprendido, él sabía que Judal tramaba algo y no sabía que era.

-Porque Judal, siempre se burla de mí y me hace enojar con sus bromas y se burla de lo que digo y posiblemente me odie más, por haberlo herido. -dijo y Hakuryuu soltó una risita.

-Él es así con todas las personas, es su forma de ser, aunque sea un poco cruel.- a Hakuryuu no le gustaba tratar con Judal, pero lo conocía más que Airi.- La única persona a la que no ha herido, es a ti.- dijo y Airi no le creía, Judal era para ella, una persona amable, que toda su vida había sido carente de afecto y llena de maltratos.-Es tu decisión creerme o no.-dijo Hakuryuu al ver su expresión.-Pero aun si tú le provocaste esas heridas que lleva vendadas, no te odiaría, solo querría matarte, pero no te ha hecho nada.-dijo y Airi solo se quedó pensando, no era posible que hablará del Judal que ella conocía.

 **~¡Ohayō!**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Primero que nada, debo decir perdón por no actualizar aquí, les recuerdo que subiré rápidamente los capítulos para tenerlos a la par como en Wattpad, claro que serán diferente cantidad ya que planeo alargarlos aquí, para no tener los mismos problemas que allá, este sería la combinación de los capítulos 5 y 6, en la otra plataforma.**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste, además en la otra está más actualizada.**

 **Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer la novela, me hace demasiado feliz, recibir aunque sea ver que a unos pocos les gusta lo que escribo, me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario, para saber si les está gustando, ya que en si estoy haciendo unos retoques a cada capítulo, debido a que los escribía de noche y no me daba cuenta de unos errores y malas redacciones que hacía, por lo que si gustan decirme en que puedo mejorar, les agradecería mucho, cómo les dije anteriormente aquí está un Judal un poco cursi (n/w\\\n) él cuál en lo personal me encanta, ya que uno nunca se imaginó a él siendo así y eso que apenas esto está empezando y no llega a lo mero bueno :3**

 **Les vuelvo nuevamente a dar la advertencia de que si no les gusta cómo es Judal salgan del fic, debido a que acepto críticas constructivas, pero si quieren que Judal sea hostil con la pobre de mí Oc, lo lamento, pero en sí no puede haber quejas, ya que respeto su personalidad al 100% sólo que yo imagine como él sería al descubrir el amor, como dije acepto las críticas, no reclamos...**

 **Espero les guste y le den Favorito y dejen un comentario, porque eso me alentaría a seguir continuando y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **~Oyasumi Dreamers**


	6. Capítulo 5

-Él es así con todas las personas, es su forma de ser, aunque sea un poco cruel.- a Hakuryuu no le gustaba tratar con Judal, pero lo conocía más que Airi.- La única persona a la que no ha herido, es a ti.- dijo y Airi no le creía, Judal era para ella, una persona amable, que toda su vida había sido carente de afecto y llena de maltratos.-Es tu decisión creerme o no.-dijo Hakuryuu al ver su expresión.-Pero aun si tú le provocaste esas heridas que lleva vendadas, no te odiaría, solo querría matarte, pero no te ha hecho nada.-dijo y Airi solo se quedo pensando, no era posible que hablará del Judal que ella conocía.

-¡Airi!.-Se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Judal.-¡Airi!.-seguía gritando.-¿¡Dónde estás!?.- gritaba con preocupación.

-¿Qué esperas?, ese idiota, te está buscando desesperadamente.-dijo asomándose y ver a lo lejos a Judal, yendo de un lado a otro buscando a la joven que estaba con él, Airi solo lo miro.- Acaso no lo sabes...-dijo y Airi aun mas confundida le siguió mirando.-"Era de suponerlo, ese idiota, no sabe lo que siente por ella, aunque no sé quien es mas estúpido, si él que no sabe lo que siente o la que simplemente no ve que está enamorado de ella".-pensó.-" aunque es muy ingenua, es realmente linda".-dijo observando a Airi y se sonrojo un poco, Airi sin notarlo había flechado a dos personas sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa no sé?.-pregunto Airi pero cuando Hakuryuu iba contestar, un grito le interrumpió.

-¡Airi!.-el pobre de Judal seguía gritando pero ahora enojado y desesperado.-¡Hakuryuu!.-grito más cerca de donde se encontraban.-¿Has visto a Airi?.-dijo enojado, entrando a la habitación donde Hakuryuu entrenaba, se sorprendió al ver a Airi tras de Hakuryuu y le miro con odio, pues vio que esta le estaba sujetando la mano, quería matarlo ahí mismo.-¡Airi!.-dijo furioso.

-Tranquilízate... Judal...-dijo Airi tras Hakuryuu, estaba enojado y lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Tranquilizarme?, ¿Yo?, Te estoy buscando y tú estás aquí como si nada con Hakuryuu.-dijo enojado acercándose más iba a jalarle de un brazo pero Hakuryuu no se lo permitió.- ¡No te metas en esto!.-le amenazó.

-Déjala, ella no te ha hecho nada para que estés enfadado.- dijo sujetando mas la mano de Airi.

-Suéltala ahora mismo.-dijo Judal más cabreado.

-No.-dijo firmemente.

-¡He dicho que la soltarás!.-dijo sacando su varita.

-¡Judal!.-dijo Airi y este la calló, Hakuryuu sujeto con firmeza su lanza, tomando posición de defensa.

Judal lanzó varios ataques, aunque Hakuryuu esquivo algunos, pero otros simplemente le hirieron, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Judal solo reía, al ver como Hakuryuu se retorcía del dolor.

Judal iba lanzar otro hechizo para dejar inconsciente a Hakuryuu quien yacía en un pequeño charco de sangre, gimiendo del dolor, pero Airi se colocó en medio de ambos.

-Judal, no lo hagas.-dijo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no era el Judal que conocía, era como si otra persona estuviera frente a ella, Judal estaba completamente enojado y lleno de coraje, pero al ver que Airi se encontraba llorando por su culpa, se calmó.

-¡Airi!.-dijo viendo como Airi le miraba con miedo, estaba temblando, la crueldad de Judal era inmensa, pero Airi creía que era solo porque estaba enfadado y no soporto guardar el coraje dentro de él.

-Hakuryuu-san.-dijo Airi colocándose a un lado de él en cuclillas.- Estarás bien.-dijo, cerro sus ojos y recitó unas palabras.- Seimei no mahō,-dai o iyasu.- las heridas de Hakuryuu se desvanecían poco a poco, Judal se quedo atónito.- Judal.-dijo Airi y este volvió en si.- Hakuryuu perdió demasiada sangre.-dijo alarmada.

Judal se acercó hacia donde estaban, tomo a Hakuryuu y lo cargo.-Vamos, lo llevaré a su habitación, ve por el curandero.- Salió del lugar llevando a Hakuryuu en brazos y Airi fue a buscar al curandero.-"esto es vergonzoso"-pensó, si fuera Airi a la que cargaba, no le importaría, pero al que llevaba en brazos era a Hakuryuu y eso le molestaba, demasiado para ser exactos.

-mientras tanto con Airi-

-"Ese Judal, no me dijo dónde encontrar al curandero, ¿Qué haré?".-decía en su mente, estaba buscando por todos lados y no le encontraba, vio a una sirvienta y le preguntó sobre el paradero de este y le dio indicaciones.-Gracias.-dijo y se marchó a buscarle, llegó hasta un cuarto y toco la puerta, se oyó una voz preguntando qué, que buscaba.- Vengo de parte de Ju...-se detuvo, nadie en la servidumbre le llamaba Judal, todos le decían "el joven oráculo".- El joven oráculo requiere sus servicios.-dijo y el curandero abrió.

-Enseguida iré.-dijo.

-Le requiere en los aposentos del joven Hakuryuu.-dijo y este le miro.

-Del cuarto príncipe, querrá decir, la servidumbre no tenemos derecho a llamarlos por su nombre.-dijo y Airi solo asintió molesta, ella no era de la servidumbre, pero decidió no demorar con una discusión.

Airi y el curandero fueron lo más rápido posible a la habitación de Hakuryuu, Judal estaba esperando a Airi a fuera.

-Joven oráculo, lamento la demora, apenas me aviso la sirvienta.-dijo al ver el seño fruncido de Judal, estaba enojado y desesperado porque Airi tardo demasiado.

-¿Sirvienta?.-pregunto alzando una ceja y vio que se refería a Airi.- ¡Ella no es ninguna sirvienta!.-dijo más enojado.-¡Ten cuidado de cómo le llamas!

-Lo lamentó, joven oráculo.-dijo intimidado.

-¿¡Qué esperas!?, ¡Entra a atender a Hakuryuu!.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia y este solo asintió.

-Judal.-dijo Airi acercándose a él.

Judal solo le jalo del brazo y la acurruco en sus brazos, Airi no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir la desesperación de Judal, el temor y el odio desbordándose de su corazón, Airi tenía miedo de que Judal fuera consumido por esas emociones, pues ya había presenciado algo similar antes, unas extrañas mariposas negras revoloteaban cerca de ellos, Airi no sabía que eran, solo veía como otras mariposas doradas se tornaban de un color morado para terminar en un intenso negro.

-Judal...-dijo Airi pero este no le respondía, siguió intentando, hasta que por fin le respondió.

-Silencio.-dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Judal, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-decía refiriéndose al enfrentamiento con Hakuryuu y Judal lo sabía perfectamente.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.-dijo.-"claro que lo sabes, estabas celoso de como Hakuryuu le sujetaba la mano, debido a que ella estaba asustada; de como ella le defendió y evito que le dañaras más y sobre todo, porque le curó".-decía su conciencia.

-Judal.-dijo Airi dándole un beso en la frente, para que se calmara un poco, pues su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos perdidos, Judal sonrió al sentir ese beso y al ver que Airi se sonrojó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento, Airi al parecer lograba hacer que Judal, actuará como un chiquillo enamorado, pero era porque así se sentía, tenía la necesidad de dar pequeñas muestras de afecto a Airi, sus brazos comenzaron a rodearla, para así poder abrazarla.

-Joven oráculo.-dijo el curandero, haciendo que se separan bruscamente.-Lamento interrumpirle, pero el joven Hakuryuu, ya está mejor.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.- Si ya no se requieren mis servicios, me retiro.-dijo marchándose del lugar, pero Judal estaba enojado de nuevo, pues le habían arruinado el momento con Airi.

Airi sintió alivio de saber que Hakuryuu estaba bien, quería verle pero Judal no le dejo, estuvo haciendo todo lo posible para que le dejara entrar a verlo, por más que se lo pidiera, este se negaba.

-No, es no, Airi.-dijo colocándose en la puerta impidiendo que esta entrará.

-Por favor, Judal, tu le heriste por mi culpa, tengo que ver si está bien.-dijo haciendo una cara de perrito triste.

-No, el curandero dijo que está bien, así que no hay necesidad de que lo veas, aparte por mí no te preocupaste, cuando me heriste y por el ¿Si?, ¡que tiene él, que yo no!.-dijo enojado.

-Es por eso, aquel día no alcancé a curarte, pero si querías que curará las heridas, me hubieras dicho.-dijo y Judal se enojo más.

-¡A eso no me refería!.-dijo mas cabreado y celoso.-¡Si tanto quieres a Hakuryuu, bien quédate con él!.-dijo marchándose, dejando a Airi ahí parada y confundida.

-"¡Maldita sea!, luego no vengas quejándote, si él no te quiere, por mi puedes llorar por él, todo lo que quieras, aunque me muera de rabia, al verte a su lado, para de una vez Judal, ella es diferente a mí, no me puedo enamorar, ¡Si, claro!, ¡Ya estas enamorado de ella!.- se estaba atormentado a sí mismo.

Airi había entrado a ver a Hakuryuu, estaba despierto, estuvieron un rato hablando.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?.-le preguntó y este asintió.

-Si.-le sonrió, estaba estudiando a Airi, era hermosa, no lo iba negar, pero ella ya era de Judal, o eso creía él, pero no era tarde para intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Airi no se había dado cuenta de que mato dos, pájaros de un tiro, pues dos jóvenes apuestos, se interesaron y enamoraron de ella, sin que ella hiciera algo provocativo, pues aún tenía mente de niña.

-Gracias.-dijo un poco sonrojado, agradeciendo que le curara y Airi le sonrió.

-No hay de que.- dijo.- Necesitas descansar un poco más.-dijo al notar que sus ojos se cerraban, este le contestó con una sonrisa, para después cerrar sus ojos por completo y caer en un profundo sueño, ella decidió dejarlo descansar, fue a buscar a Judal y poder así arreglar las cosas con él, le busco por todos lados, pero no lo encontró y pensó que tal vez lo encontraría en su habitación.

-Judal.-dijo entrando a la habitación y lo vio recostado en su cama.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?.-dijo de mala gana.

-Judal...-dijo Airi triste.

-"Judal, Judal".-dijo imitándole.-¡Di otra cosa!.-grito.

-¿Por... Por qué. Estas enojado?.-decía tartamudeando, pues no le gustaba que las personas se enojaran, solo sentía que en cualquier momento alguien le iba a pegar y eso le asustaba.

-Ya te lo dije.-respondió más calmado al ver el rostro de Airi.

-No, no lo dijiste.-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No quiero que...-no sabía cómo decirle que no quería que le diera su atención a otro.- que te traten mal, por ser de otro mundo.-dijo, no era del todo mentira, pero no era lo que quería decir, su orgullo y terquedad de magi impedía declarar sus sentimientos.

-Judal.- se fue acercando a la cama.- Gracias.-dijo llegando a donde él se encontraba, posó una mano sobre su frente, revolviendo un poco los mechones de su flequillo, dedicándole una de sus habituales sonrisas, Judal solo la miro y esta comenzó a recitar las mismas palabras que habían curado a Hakuryuu.-Seimei no mahō,-dai o iyasu.

Judal sintió un calor inmenso en las heridas que tenia, se sentó sobre la cama y se fue quitando las vendas poco a poco y noto que una luz, salía de las heridas y las desvanecía.

-Así está mejor.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Tonta.-dijo tomándole del brazo, haciendo que cayera en la cama junto a él, tenía oculto su rostro, pues no quería que viera su rostro sonrojado, pues había estado tan sumergido en esos orbes celestes, que Airi tenía, le pareció que estaba levitando en un hermoso cielo despejado, claro que acompañado con los mimos que Airi le hacía al jugar con su cabello, se sentía en un paraíso sin fin, aunque en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el calor inmenso que sentía recorrer su piel, quito las vendas para comprobar que Airi le había curado y se sentía demasiado avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, aunque sentía felicidad y como su pulso se aceleró.

Judal le sujeto de la cintura y se colocó de una manera en que Airi era su almohada, esta le empezó a alborotar y estirar el cabello para poder quitarle de encima, pero este sólo se reía de sus intentos fallidos, Airi se fue cansado de seguir tratando de quitarse a Judal, tanto que se quedó dormida, Judal se levantó al darse cuenta de que, ya nadie jalaba su cabello y le observo un largo tiempo, se acercó un poco a su rostro, sin darse cuenta tuvieron sus labios un leve rose con los de ella, pero para su suerte ella, aún seguía dormida, jugó un rato con los cabellos de Airi, para ver si se despertaba, pero estaba profundamente dormida y se quedo al poco tiempo dormido con Airi en sus brazos.

Habían ya pasado, dos semanas desde que Airi había sido llevada al palacio por Judal, ellos cada vez más, se llevaban mejor, se podría decir que estaban desarrollado sentimientos, estaban en un punto en el cual, creían que por algo se conocieron aquel día, Airi ya había recuperado sus fuerzas completamente, pero aun así Judal le cuidaba demasiado, claro que le hacía enojar con sus bromas de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitar que le resultara agradable, el tenerlo cerca, aunque de repente le dejaba sola por las audiencias que tenía con el emperador.

Airi le estaba mencionando más y más sobre su mundo y Judal le decía cosas sobre él mundo en el que ahora se encontraba, aunque estaba ya decidida a marcharse de aquel lugar para poder cumplir con la misión que le encomendaron, el capturar a Shaoran era su prioridad, aun si le tomo un afecto a Judal, no podía quedarse, no era su mundo después de todo...

 **~¡Ohayō**!

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Lo sé, soy de lo peor, siempre me olvido de actualizar en fanfiction, espero que le den una oportunidad a la novela, juro que más adelante mejora en gran medida la narración, ya que esto es de hace mucho tiempo y ahora he mejorado, después le hare retoques para que quede mejor.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen, y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, muchas gracias, espero continúen disfrutando la historia** **.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen un comentario/ review, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Como anteriormente dije, estoy fusionando los capítulos para hacerlos más largos y no dejarlos con tanta espera, este sería la unión de los capítulo en la plataforma de Wattpad.**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste, además va adelantada allá, aproximadamente en el capítulo 19, será publicado pronto el 20.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **~Oyasumi Dreamers**

 ***** Seimei no mahō,-dai o iyasu, esto significa "magia de la vida, gran curación", antes le había encontrado como "Seime no mahō,-tai o iyasu", no sé cual sea ahora manera correcta de escribirlo, tampoco se con exactitud que palabras use para buscar los kanjis, pero igual espero me disculpen el no saber 100%, pues la escribí hace dos años ^-^U*


End file.
